Forever Dauntless
by factionofagirl
Summary: My spin on a different form of the epilogue, takes place after Tris is shot in Allegiant. When Tris is permanently injured, what will this mean for her life? How will she continue to be strong and Dauntless? FourTris and Shake
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey readers, hope you're enjoying your summer so far! I've seen a couple ideas of this thrown around so I thought I would try my own spin on it. This chapter's in Tobias'/Four's point of view and the thoughts are in italics. I may write it in Tris' next or alternate like in Allegiant. I don't own Divergent or its characters. Enjoy!**_

 **Tobias'/Four's POV**

I was there to see her lifeless body surrounded by a pool of blood. Cara and Christina heard me yell after I put my fingers to her neck and felt a slow, barely there pulse. We carted her off to the Bureau's hospital wing, not far from where Uriah lay there dying and I could not help but think she might meet the same fate. They whisked her to surgery right away to help stop the bleeding and any further damage to her body. She looked white as a ghost, so pale that it was so hard to imagine and remember she was still alive.

She was shot, not only in the side near her ribs, but also in the back as she tried to flee David. They aren't sure if she has been paralyzed but her other injuries are extensive: a concussion, broken ribs, fractured wrist. They sedated her to help her body heal so she doesn't know what's happened yet. The doctors just started to wean her off, she should wake up soon. I'm dreading and anticipating her reaction, how she'll deal with all of this.

I sit near her bed when I feel a squeeze of her hand that I've been holding. Her eyes begin to flutter and I try to prepare myself for the moment of truth. "Tobias?" she whispers to me softly. "Tris, you're awake." I grin slightly. "Mmm…" she begins to stir with a pained expression on her face.

I press the button for the nurse and wait as I watch her in agony. "David?" she asks and all I can do is nod. I'm not ready for the whole story yet and I sign a breath of relief as she calms and closes her eyes again from the painkillers.

Christina enters the room as I settle back in the chair and catch my breath. "Dos she know yet?" Christina whispers in my direction and I shake my head no. _How do I tell her she will probably never be the same again? What do we do now? I don't know._ "You have to tell her, Four. Soon. She's gonna know something's up." she replies and then my own words come to haunt me: _Be brave._

A few hours later, Tris reawakens quietly. "Hey." she says calmly before a look at terror invades her face. She knows it, she knows now. "Tobias? I can't feel my legs." she notes in a panicked tone that makes my heart race and eyes widen. I knew this was a definite possibility and I try to hide my reaction, knowing hers must be ten times worse now.

"I can't feel my legs!" she screams as tears roll down her cheeks. "Why can't I feel my legs?" she chokes out as I wipe away her tears and kiss her forehead. _Deep breath now,_ I tell myself.

"When you were in the lab, do you remember that David shot you?" I start and she nods. "He shot you in the side and your arms. You set off the memory serum and tried to leave. As you did, he shot you…" I tremble while trying to keep my voice steady "in the back. When I came back from Chicago, we found you alone in a pool of blood. They rushed you to surgery and did everything they could but the doctors think you are going to be paralyzed from the waist down for life." I finish and watch as more tears roll down her face.

I climb up on her bed and envelope her in my arms, kissing her hair as she sobs. "What are we gonna do now?" she says in a low voice. "I don't know but I'm not going anywhere." I whisper and hold her close until we both fall asleep.

The next morning we awake to a doctor entering the room. "Hello Tris." the blonde doctor with glasses greets us "It's good to see you awake now, Tris. I'm Dr. Stevens. Has Four told you about what happened?" and we both nod.

"When can we go home?" Tris asks in a small, childlike voice. "Soon, just a couple more days here. We need to treat some of your other injuries like the concussion and broken ribs first. And you, of course, Four should make sure your home is ready too." Dr. Stevens answers with a curt nod.

We still have to discuss where exactly "home" is now. Abnegation only has our two story homes and the bedrooms are on the top floor. We could go back to Dauntless and my apartment but I need to find out about how the elevators work there. Closed spaces obviously aren't my favorite but I realize we'll have to make sacrifices now together.

After much discussion and three more days in the hospital, we're set to return home. I've been getting help from Zeke as he has Shauna going through a similar situation. He tells me all about the easiest ways for Tris to get around Dauntless, how to help her and what to say. However difficult the circumstances, I'm glad to have a friend who understands. Tris is adjusting and learning to use her wheelchair though I can tell she hasn't fully gotten used to it.

She decides that she wants to try training later on that week. Her wrist is healed and her other injuries are healing nicely so we decide to try knife throwing. I can see how hard she's trying but the lower height and inability to take the right stance inhibit her. The last knife bounces back from the wall and I turn to see her red and in tears.

"I just can't do this anymore!" she sobs. "I'm not strong, I'm not brave! I'm not Dauntless anymore." I gather her in arms for a hug as her head lays on my shoulder. I gently place her back down and her blue gray eyes stare wide at me. "You are the bravest person I know. Nothing is going to change that. You are Dauntless and you will be forever." I finish before her lips find mine.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey readers! I first want to give a**_ _ **BIG**_ _ **shoutout and thank you to Charms22 and LanaTobiasFailAtWriting for giving me my first reviews! I love hearing from y'all and hope you'll keep reading and reviewing. This chapter is in Tris' POV and deals with a suicide attempt so don't read if you're sensitive to that. I wanted to raise awareness of suicide given the recent celebrity deaths and such. If you or someone you know are dealing with depression, thoughts of suicide or other mental health issues, please call the National Suicide Prevention Hotline at 600-273-8255 free 24/7 or text WARM to 741741 to reach Crisis Text Line 24/7 for free, confidential help in crisis. Hope you enjoy!**_

 **Tris'** **POV**

Tobias and I break apart and for awhile it's silent. I'm thankful that he has stood by me but it's heartbreaking to see the pain and hurt in his eyes lately. I don't know what I'm going to do as I feel I have lost so much of myself. I still find myself when I first wake trying to understand why I can't feel my legs or move well. My days fall into a boring, predictable routine with physical therapy, doctor's appointments and sitting around the house while Tobias is at work. I've learned how to get from the bed to my wheelchair and back but dressing and putting my hair up are still a challenge.

I hate the way people look at me now with pity or the way they treat me now like paralysis is somehow contagious so I stay at home as much as possible. Boredom makes me crazy during the day and nightmares of the attack fill my nights now. I feel weak. I feel useless now. I hate feeling this way.

Later that night, I have a pleasant dream of myself walking with Tobias in Amity. Everything is calm and peaceful as we walk hand in hand through the orchards. It's beautiful and lovely until I wake up. I sob, realizing that will never be us again. Not like that. Not anymore and I feel like part of me has died. Tobias awakes next to me and I apologize for waking him. "Its okay." he whispers and kisses my cheek.

"I can't be normal again." I say and he replies with "You never were." as a joke. "You know what I mean." I glare. I'm hurt and angry. At myself, at him, at David. I'm angry at the world right now basically. I pull myself into the wheelchair and decide to head to the training room.

With some difficulty, I open the door to the training room and pull up to one of the punching bags and pound away until my knuckles are split. Tobias finds me after a couple hours.

"I was worried about you." he confesses and I can't bring myself to look at him so I keep punching and say angrily "I don't need you to worry about me." I know he does and he means well but I just want everyone to treat me normally.

"I do though. I know this whole thing has been hard on you but you're still here. We almost lost you." he continues which only upsets me more. I don't feel like this is okay to deal with since I almost died. I know that. I know.

I can't stand to listen to him say this anymore and wheel out of the room, slamming the door as I do. I don't know if I can keep living this way. Everything feels so different now. I don't feel like anyone understands me.

I think of Al and how he killed himself during initiation. I always felt he was a coward but I'm beginning to understand how he might have felt. Hopeless. No purpose left to fill. My mouth covers my mouth ad I sob while overlooking the chasm.

I want to be alone so I go back to the apartment. I see a sharp knife set on the counter, the shine catching my eye. I grab it and lay back in bed, cutting my wrist to ease the hurt I feel and seeing the bright red blood. I'm done, I can be free now or so I think.

Tobias returns home for lunch sometime later when I feel myself start to fade. "Tris?" he calls out to me but I don't answer him. I hear his footsteps down the hallway and he finds me. "TRIS?!" he screams in terror. "Stay with me." he pleads as he slings me over his shoulder. "I'm sorry" is the last thing I remember saying before everything goes black.

I wake up in a hospital bed where Tobias sits with red, puffy eyes. I have the urge to ask what's wrong but I already know so I don't say anything.

"Tris? What happened? Please talk to me." he pleads but I don't even know where to start. His next statement breaks me when he says "I can't lose you. I love you." and tears roll down my of sadness, screams of anger and regret fill my lungs and I release them. I feel that girl from Abnegation has permanently left me and I don't know who takes her place.

He stays there through all of this as I cry until my eyes burn and scream until I am out of breath. I'm panting, trying to get enough air to fill my lungs and I panic. He holds me until I'm calm again. Exhausted from the crying, I slip into a deep sleep while cradled in his arms.

The next morning I'm released and go home as long as I agree to attend therapy each week. We go back home together as I watch people stare and frown at my appearance, I realize that I'll have to be strong in a different way now.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hey readers, thanks for checking out my story! I wanted to point out in the last chapter, Tris was really depressed and withdrawn from everyone which is common in real life depression. It can be hard to talk to anyone about feelings especially with depression but I wanted to show Tris talking to people now especially Four and give some fluff. I tried to research a lot of the information here so it's as accurate as possible. I'm not paralyzed but I have been in a wheelchair my entire life which is what helps me write and understand the characters. The song lyrics at the end are from the song Love Don't Die by The Fray which I don't own and as always, I don't own Divergent or its characters. Enjoy!**_

 **Tobias' POV**

We're both silent, occasionally glancing up at each other but still silent. Finally, I can't stand it anymore and beg, moving across the couch and squeeze her hand "Tris, please talk to me. Don't shut me out, I want to know what's going on." I watch something in her deflate as she sighs. "I'm so weak, I'm a coward. I don't deserve you. I." as she's cut off, our lips crash into each other and the world fades away for a moment.

We break apart, foreheads pressed against each other and we stare deeply into each other's eyes. "You are still beautiful, strong and brave. You've been in pain, you shut everyone out. Please just try to let me in." I say as she nods and I kiss her cheek.

"I'll try." she whispers. "I had a dream the other night, a happy one. We were in Amity, walking hand in hand and that crushed me because, because, because…" her voices trembles and tears form in her eyes, her voice growing smaller as she finishes with "...it can't be us again."

"Maybe not in the same way but we can still be here." I try to say reassuringly. "How can you be with me?" she asks in a small voice as her lip quivers, she continues with "How will I ever be able to be your wife or have children? How will I be able to take care of them?"

"We'll figure this out, Tris. Together. I'm not going anywhere, I want to be here for all of this. I love you, none of this changes any of that." I answer, kissing the tip of her nose and forehead.

Tris has an appointment with Dr. Stevens tomorrow so I decide to go with her to get answers to all the questions we have. I wake up first while Tris is still sleeping so I shower and get dressed first. She's still sleeping when I finish so I wake her. "Tris." I whisper and she murmurs something I can't quite figure out so next, a little louder I say "Wake up, sleepyhead!" which manages to cause her to stir.

"Mmm, morning." she murmurs to me. Once she's up, I help her put her hair up in a ponytail and we head to the Dauntless infirmary. The nurse greets us and brings us to a room where Dr. Stevens enters shortly after.

"Hi Tris, Hi Four. How are you both?" Dr. Stevens beams at us and we answer "Good" in unison. "We have some questions we want to know." Tris states plainly. "That's what I'm here for." the doctor answers in response.

Then suddenly, as I see Tris' face change and her anxiety surfaces, she bursts out with "Will I ever be able to have kids? How will I take care of them?"

Dr. Stevens to her credit maintains her warm, calm demeanor while she tells us "Yes, you certainly can. Women with all forms of spinal cord injuries and paralysis are able to conceive and find ways to parent." she pauses and something of a smile and sigh of relief brighten Tris' face.

"Your injury was at what we called the Thoracic level of the spine which means you don't have much feeling below the waist but you'll still be able to feel a baby kick and might take a little more work but just because you are in a wheelchair now there's no reason why you wouldn't be able to live how you want. "the doctor says with a smile.

"That's good." Tris says before asking the next question which makes her blush. "Can we still have, you know…sex?" she finishes before turning beet red and I chuckle.

"Yes. There's no reason why you can't though it might feel differently depending on your injury." the doctor explains, completely unfazed.

"What about work? Or training? We're supposed to get some new initiates soon to train." I finish.

"Tris can still exercise her upper body normally and it might take some time to adjust but since she still has full use of her arms, she could work as a leader, tattoo artist or in the control room. Exercise is also encouraged so I think she'll be just fine there too."

We head back to the apartment and decide to turn some music on. Neither of us know how to dance but we have fun anyway.

The song blares on. _No matter where we go, Or even if we don't_ I grab Tris' arm and twirl her around as she smiles as the music continues. I mouth the words as we dance back and forth to each other.

 _And even if they try, They'll never take my body from your side. Love don't die._ For the first time in awhile, I see Tris smiling and laughing again and I think maybe. Just maybe, everything will be okay once again in our lives.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hope y'all are having a great weekend and enjoying this story so far! As always, I don't own Divergent or its characters.**

 **Tris' POV**

Zeke and Shauna have invited us to come over tonight to play Candor or Dauntless tonight, whatever that means. In Abnegation, we never had anything like that but I'm excited to try. Tobias says I should wear layers so I decide to wear a sweatshirt, t-shirt and tank top underneath as well as two pairs of pants.

It's been awhile since we have seen or spent time with our friends so I'm looking forward to being there. We are the first to arrive at Zeke's apartment followed by Christina and Lauren, the trainer for the Dauntless borns.

"Alright, so we're here for Candor or Dauntless tonight. If you answer Candor, you must answer a question truthfully or Dauntless means you have to do a dare. If you refuse, you can take off one article of clothing." Zeke announces.

"We'll work our way clockwise so since Four is on my right, we'll start with him." Zeke declares as Tobias groans. "So Four, Candor or Dauntless?" Tobias answers Dauntless and Zeke dares him to sit on my lap for 10 minutes. I feel so small compared to him and his body on mine.

"You're next, Tris!" Shauna and Christina tease me I answer Dauntless and they say I have to stuff my mouth full of ice cubes for a minute. I manage about 6 ice cubes and I chew them up after.

Christina is next and she has to lick a bar of soap Zeke gives her. The face she makes afterwards is priceless and we all laugh hysterically as she runs to the kitchen sink and drinks a ton of water to try to rid her mouth of the taste. After our 10 minutes is up, Tobias sits on the floor next to me.

Shauna is next. She has to let Christina give her haircut in which Christina can only use her left hand. "I'd rather be bald." Shauna scoffs as Christina gives her a crazy haircut that is zigzagged all the way through.

Lauren chooses Candor which causes Zeke to yell "Pansycake!". Shauna asks her about she was when she had her first kiss. "Eleven, I had this other boy in our class I liked so I told him that I liked him and he kissed me."

Zeke finally gets his turn and Shauna dares him to go to the pit and tell the first person he sees that he loves them. The rest of us hide behind a wall while we watch Zeke go up to Max and say "I love you." "What in the world, you love me?" Max asks and Zeke responds with "I've always loved you, don't you feel it?" and runs away as we all laugh like crazy.

Later, we decide to play Never Have I Ever. Zeke explains that everyone has to take a shot when they have done something.

I've never had alcohol and I have to take a shot for almost everything they use. "Never have I ever transferred from another faction." Lauren notes which causes Christina, Shauna, Tobias and I to drink another shot each. the alcohol burns down my throat but I feel okay otherwise.

Christina says "Never have I ever dyed my hair." which causes Lauren and Shauna to take a drink. Shauna is next and notes "Never have I ever been arrested." Tobias and I shoot each other a look and drink. I'm starting to feel tired and dizzy. We do the same again as Zeke says "Never have I ever tried to cut my own hair."

Tobias says "Never have I ever broken a bone" to which I groan and drink some more. I'm annoyed so I say "Never have I ever been afraid of heights." which causes him and some of the others to take a shot. We decide that it's getting late and go home to sleep as the initiates are coming tomorrow/

I fall asleep in Tobias' arms until he wakes me the next morning and I have a headache and upset stomach. I wheel myself into the bathroom and vomit, he rubs my back and given me painkillers for my head. I groan as he says we need to go eat breakfast and then head to the choosing ceremony.

The choosing ceremony is huge and the rules have changed somewhat in that an initiate can't be factionless if they fail but they are sent to another faction. Max leads the speech that is told every year and I sit through what I think will be a boring ceremony with Tobias until I see someone I recognize. He's dressed in blue and wears glasses again, his appearance is undeniable. It's Caleb.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey y'all, hope you had a great Father's day! I'm super excited to see more reviews for this story and greatly appreciate them.**

 **Tobias' POV**

The ceremony is just about to begin when Tris points someone out to me. It's her brother, Caleb. He looks different now and shows through his clothing that he's still with the Erudite. I glare at him as Tris shows a face of being conflicted. I don't know how I feel about him either as Tris nearly died in that weapons lab, doing what he was supposed to. We haven't spoken about what happened there but I can only assume that Tris feels the same hurt and anger that I do.

"Hello, Tris." he says walking over to Tris. "What happened, Caleb? Why are you with the Erudite again? Why did you just leave me?!" she yells in response to him. "I could ask you the same thing. What happened to you?" he says staring at her wheelchair. "David. You left me there to die and he shot me." she answers with a fiery anger in her eyes. "You offered to go instead of me!" he tells her and she responds to him with "I did but you left me there. Even now so just leave and leave us be!"

I watch her breathe and try to cool down. The first initiate's hand is cut and they transfer from Candor to Dauntless. The rest go by quickly and Tris and I prepare to get home. Since she can't jump onto the train, I carry her and her wheelchair and then jump on myself after her. We go through the doors back at Dauntless and wait for the initiates to jump at the net.

We have fifteen transfers this year: Emily from Abnegation, five from Candor, six from Erudite and three (surprisingly) from Amity. Once we have everyone, Lauren takes the Dauntless borns and we're left with our initiates.

I use my "Four" voice as I tell them my name and introduce Tris as Six. "Four and Six." one of the Candors snickers and I am thinking this could be a repeat of last year already. Great.

"So why is she in a wheelchair?" Ryan, one of the other Candor transfers asks. Tris and I both exchange a glance as Tris answers "SHE was shot and became paralyzed and would appreciate it if you didn't talk like SHE isn't here." I know Tris has always been bold but I haven't seen that side to her lately so it's kind of funny to see it again.

As I am about to continue the tour, the female Candor transfer pipes up and asks why our names are numbers. I smirk to myself and like last year, I get up close to her face and say "The first rule you'll learn here is to keep your mouth shut. If I wanted to listen to Candor smart mouths all day, I'd have joined their faction!"

I lead everyone to the dorms and tell them to go to dinner in an hour. I finally have a bit of time alone with Tris today and I don't want to spend it with the initiates so we head to the chasm. I ask Tris if she wants to sit with me and she nods so I gently carry her out of the wheelchair and her head lays across my chest.

We sit there comfortably while listening to the sounds of the chasm, water splashing at our feet. I whisper "I love you" and kiss her forehead as we stay there for awhile, peacefully.

My watch buzzes to alert me that it's time for dinner and we both groan in unison. We make our way to the cafeteria and sit with Zeke, Shauna, Lauren and Christina.

"How is it going with the initiates this year?" Zeke asks us and we groan as I say "Great. Candors that won't shut up again." Christina laughs in my direction "Flashback of last year?" she teases and I nod.

Tris and I head back to our apartment. We decide to watch a movie together and she lays her head on my lap, asleep halfway through the movie. I decide to finish the movie then carry her to bed, holding her close as I drift off to sleep as well.


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris' POV**

I am startled at first when I wake up in our bed then remember that we were watching a movie last night that I fell asleep to. I wheel into our living room and greed Tobias "Good morning!" which he responds to with "Good morning, sleeping beauty!"

"Sorry about that." I apologize and he says "It was cute! No need to apologize." he finishes as his lips meet mine. We eat a quick breakfast then head to the training room. We're going to teach the initiates how to shoot a gun and fight today.

Tobias leads them into learning how to shoot and I decide to try. It's much harder to do now as I'm shorter and I can't quite do the stance required the same way.

One of the Candor girls to my left notices and remarks "How can we expect to learn anything if you can't even do this yourself?". It makes me livid to hear her say that but I try to keep my cool.

"Jenna, is it?" I ask, responding with "Maybe you would learn if you didn't spend all of your time talking."

The rest of initiation goes by quickly and soon, we're getting ready to play capture the flag against Lauren and Christina with the dauntless borns. I can't help but remember what it was like the first time that I played this game, finding out about Tobias' fear of heights and finding the flag.

Like before, the initiates are bickering about who is going to do what when I head toward the ferris wheel with Tobias. Since I can't climb now, he carriers my wheelchair into one of the seats and turns the wheel on until I'm close to the top and find where the flag is.

"Over there!" I call out to him while pointing in its direction. The flag is hidden well atop a tree though I can see a faint glow from it. Tobias helps me out of the wheel and we head to where our initiates are.

"We found the flag!" I shout over the bickering they are doing. Emily, the Abnegation transfer, leads the team and I can't help but feel pride when I see how she is. Our team wins and Tobias and I go home for the night.

We kiss passionately and Tobias ends up on my lap, wrapping his strong, muscular arms around my neck. I moan and begin taking his shirt off. "Ae you sure, Tris?" he asks and I nod, wanting us to be together as one.

I wake up the next morning happily in his arms, feeling loved and wanted. We've never really had an actual date together so he invited to go on one with that night and I excitedly say yes.

I don't have anything special to wear and we have the day off from training so I ask Christina to go shopping with me. She says yes, of course and after three hours of nonstop shopping, I'm in a floral print sundress, brown strapped sandals with light grey eyeshadow and red lipstick.

I go home to wait for Tobias to get back and he returns shortly thereafter. "You look gorgeous!" he beams and kisses my cheek. We board the train together and visit a beach with deep blue water and soft sands. It's warm and beautiful.

"This is amazing!" I say as Tobias reveals a beach blanket, sandwiches, chips and drinks. I ask him after we've eaten to help me down so I lay in the sand, feeling its softness surrounded my body and the sand between my toes.

"This is perfect, thank you." I murmur as he lays next to me and we soak the sand and waves crashing around us. "You're welcome and I wanted this to be perfect. I wish we could lie here and stay right where we are forever." I nod and wish that too, losing myself in the sun and the sand.

Around sunset, we head back home. We strategize about training and talk about the initiates until we decide to go to sleep that night. I feel light and happy from our date, laying in Tobias' arms as we sleep.

The next thing I know, it's morning and there's a knock at the door I don't expect. Tobias is in the shower so I get up to answer it, thinking that maybe it's Christina or another one of our friends. I feel myself hold my breath as I see who it is that I did not at all expect. It's David, no longer using his wheelchair at all. He stands fully upright and in a menacing voice "Well, hello Tris. I see you've made it out alive. I didn't kill you. I'm here to finish the job."

That's the last thing I hear as I try to dodge the bullet he shoots but I don't quite make it in time. The bullet hits right above my heart into my chest and everything goes black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tobias' POV**

I'm stepping out of the shower when I hear a knock on the door and Tris answers "I'll get it!" while I finish getting dressed. I hear something unexpected thereafter. A gunshot. Was that real? I'm horrified as I see Tris fall to the ground and see David standing in our doorway.

"Why hello Four." he grins. I see the gun he has dropped, take a deep breath and shoot him until he's dead. My hands shake and my eyes grow wide with panic as I see Tris pale, unconscious and her breathing slowed. I scoop her up immediately and run to the infirmary, filled with panic and adrenaline.

The nurse sees me and brings a gurney that I set her on. They whisk her away and I'm left standing here, helpless and not knowing how she is now. I don't know if she's even alive right now.

I sit in an uncomfortable plastic chair in the waiting room, replaying the scene with David in my mind over and over again. A group of footsteps and voices appears to reveal Zeke, Shauna and Christina have arrived.

"Oh my god, Four. What happened? We heard you were here and that Tris was injured." Christina yells out. I nod and explain the situation in painstaking detail until they're all standing around me, gasping with their mouths open. They are perfectly still and silent.

A female doctor with brown wispy hair and pale blue scrubs appears a short while later. "Hi, I'm Dr. Simmons." she greets, shaking my hand. She continues "You must be Four. We operated on Tris to remove the bullet around her heart. She is okay but in critical condition, she's still unconscious and hasn't come to yet but one person at a time can visit her." she finishes.

I decide to see her first and she's barely recognizable when I do. The faded blue hospital gown makes her skin look whiter then before and she lays with a crazy amount of tubes and wires. I watch as the ventilator she's hooked up to makes her chest rise and fall. She has a heart monitor and IV in her hand, still sleeping peacefully beyond all of this.

I stroke her hair and kiss her forehead as a stray tear rolls down my cheek. She's so strong but looks fragile like this.

I exit the room and find myself feeling numb from seeing Tris this way. Anger overcomes me as well and I head to the training room. I punch a bag until my knuckles become sore and cracked.

Christina and Lauren agree to take over training the initiates until Tris is well enough to rejoin them. I return to the hospital and see Tris with her eyes open, in agony and off the ventilator.

Her voice is hoarse as she says a small "Hey" and grimaces as she does. She's given more painkillers to help and we both fall asleep with her head on my shoulder.

I stay with her the whole time and we go home not long finish training with the initiates and head to the banquet/party held every year.

We eat and dance with our friends as we finally have a chance to enjoy ourselves again. A slower song begins to play as I hold my hand out to Tris and ask "Ma I have this dance?"

She giggles and nods in response. Using a new wheelchair she got recently, she stands **(A/N: I actually have a wheelchair that does this, pretty cool)** and put her head on my shoulder as we gently sway back and forth.

"I love you." she whispers to me. "I love you too." I answer back and kiss her cheek.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you to everyone for reading! This chapter has Tris as about a year older so 18. The song lyrics used are from Photograph by Ed Sheeran, enjoy!**

One Year Later

Tris' POV

I'm learning to live again and feel more like myself. Tobias has been a big part of why and rediscovering how to shoot a gun, throw a knife and defend myself from my wheelchair have too. I have a wheelchair that helps me to stand when I want to, I can for about an hour before I become fatigued and have to sit down.

The new world isn't perfect but there's less pressure among the factions to have to act according to the rules. Life with Tobias is great and I'm excited for our date tonight. I decide to wear a dress Christina helped me pick out. It's a navy blue, sleeveless with a lacy top and fitted bottom that falls slightly below my knee. I wear a simple pearl necklace, small knitted jacket that covers my shoulders and makeup to complete the look.

I met Four at the fancy Dauntless restaurant and see him dressed in a tux. "Hi." he says calmly, "You look amazing tonight." he finishes and jokingly, I add "Not too bad yourself. You look hot."

"I aim to please." he smirks as we decide to order dinner and engage in conversation. After dinner, we go to our spot by the chasm and Four looks nervous about something. He grabs something out of his pocket and kneels so he's down on one knee.

My face lights up into a huge smile, shocked and excited about what this means. "Beatrice Grace Prior, I have loved you since I pulled you from that net years. I want us to continue to have a life together even if it's not perfect. I want to make you my wife, I want us to have a family together. Tris, will you marry me?"

I nod through the tears of happiness that fall and give a small "Yes!" as he slips the ring onto my finger and we kiss. We kiss passionately for awhile then I get out of my wheelchair with his help and lay my head on his lap as we stay there enjoying the moment for awhile.

I wake up in our bed the next morning, adoring my new ring. I wake up in his arms, loving the way we are now. It's winter right now so after he wakes, we decide to think about a simple spring wedding. I decide to try to wait to tell Christina but she spots our rings almost immediately at breakfast.

"Oh my god, Tris!" she starts as she grabs my hand and asks "Is that what I think it is?" and I nod with a huge grin. "Congratulations!" she beams, "I never thought of Four as such a softie." She goes on to start planning our wedding which having figured out yet.

Tobias has to work in the control room for a few hours so Christina and Shauna go shopping with me to find a wedding dress. It will be a few months until the wedding but that doesn't stop Christina from wanting to shop and plan for it.

While Christina picks out dresses for me to try, Shauna gives me suggestions on the best venues and types of dresses that work well with being in a wheelchair. We decide that Christina will be the maid of honor and Shauna and Lauren can be my bridesmaids.

I settle on a simple short sleeved, tea length satin wedding dress. We also pick out some simple bridesmaids dresses with a v neck with simple belts that have a fabric roses. I call Amity a few weeks later to book the wedding for April 6, 3010. **(A/N: 4/6/10, see what I did there? I don't know what year they're in so I just randomly picked one)**

About a month before April, I still have so many decisions to make like the reception, honeymoon and the cake. Tobias has decided to have Zeke as his best man as well as some of his other friends and coworkers as groomsmen.

I decide on a cake made by Dauntless that's white with small roses on it. I choose a small bouquet of roses, daisies and baby's breath as well as a basic reception held at Amity's dining hall.

The big day finally arrives on a beautiful sunny day. The aisle and wedding arch are perfect with I stand with the help of my wheelchair to walk down the aisle where Tobias is waiting happily. We saw our vows and kiss afterwards.

The reception starts afterward and we have our first dance as husband and wife. We dance close and slowly, losing ourselves as the music plays.

 _Loving can hurt, Loving can hurt sometimes_ I twirl while holding onto Tobias' wrist then come back to him as we were. _But it's the only thing, That I know_. I think of all we have been through the past few years and the way that nothing seems to ever break us apart.

 _And when it gets hard, You know it can get hard sometimes. It is the only thing that makes us feel alive._ I think about the love we've shared and how I'm still alive because of him, because of our love for each other.

 _We keep this love in a photograph, We make these memories for ourselves. Where our eyes are never closing, Hearts are never broken_. I smile, I love being Mrs. Eaton now. Foerster and always his. _And time's forever frozen still._

The song ends and we cut the wedding cake together, playfully smearing cake in each other's faces. The moment is sweet and content and I never want to let go.


	9. Chapter 9

**Tobias' POV**

I have just married the love of my life. I think of all the things ahead that we can look forward to like being husband and wife and having a family together. We're still young but we have been through so much together already.

Our honeymoon is on the beach I took Tris to on a date once. The sun is beginning of set when we get there with vibrant pinks and oranges in the sky with waves that crash. We watch the sunset together in awe, taking in all the beach's sights and sounds.

When is begins to darken, we head inside the huge beach house that is ours for the week. Tris and I make out and things get heated quickly as we rip each other's clothes off and make love to each other. Taking in each other's scents and bodies. I wake up in the morning with Tris wrapped in my arms without a care in the world or anywhere else I would rather be.

I cradle Tris and hold her in my arms until she's able to float on her back. I float next to her and enjoy the warm sun and water with her, It's relaxing and peaceful.

We enjoy the rest of our honeymoon and head back to Dauntless in what seems like no time. A week later, I find Tris awake before me in the bathroom throwing up. I hold her hair and rub her back, whispering soothing words to her. She looks tired and unwell so I gently carry her back to bed so she can rest awhile.

She's sick and can't keep anything the rest of the week so after five days of this, I beg her to go to the infirmary with me to get checked out. The doctors run some tests and ask their usual questions until they hit one we both haven't thought about

"Tris, is there any way you could be pregnant?" Dr. Stevens asks and Tris nods as tears gather in her eyes. "It's going to be alright. We've always wanted a family together anyway." I reassure her and wipe away her tears as we wait for the test results.

About 15 minutes later, Dr. Stevens returns to let us know the results. "Hi guys! So Tris, it looks like you're a little dehydrated and from your blood work, we can also see that you're pregnant. Congratulations!" she beams but Tris still looks concerned.

"What's going on, Tris?"I ask, concerned about her. She breaks out into a sob and says "How can I do this? What if I hurt the baby somehow or I can't be a good mother? You deserve someone who can be, not me." she hyperventilates.

"Tris, I wouldn't want anyone else. I want you. You're going to be an amazing mother just as you're already an amazing wife. I love you." I finish as I look into her beautiful blue gray eyes and kiss her.

"You guys are so cute! We'll be monitoring you through the pregnancy and it's important for you to come in immediately when labor starts to avoid any complications but I suspect you'll be fine." Dr. Stevens says as she heads out and we go home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tris' POV**

My pregnancy has been going smoothly so far. I found out I'm having twins though it's two early to know their genders yet. I'm only about three months and just beginning to show. My clothes are getting tighter so Christina took me shopping for some loser, more comfortable clothes.

The morning sickness seems to be improving and the cravings have started. I've been eating lots of Dauntless cake and feel sick when I smell certain foods lately like fish. Shauna found out she was pregnant three months before us and she's having a boy. We're planning to have a baby shower when I am six months and she is closer to her due date as well.

Tobias is ecstatic about becoming a dad. He has been fearful of becoming like Marcus but I don't see any way that would be possible. It's too sweet and kind for that to happen. He loves to rub my barely there baby bump and talk to the babies. "Good morning baby one and baby two!" he greets them every morning and it makes me chuckle.

I work with Tobias in the control room when I can. It's nice to work together and we like to watch the events of the city together. We're moving to a bigger apartment today so that we have more room for when the twins arrive.

The new place is huge with five bedrooms and three bathrooms all on one floor. Tobias has been joking with me about filling the four bedrooms with kids but I don't know yet.

The months fly by and I am six months pregnant now. I feel huge especially since I'm carrying two though Shauna looks uncomfortable as well even with one. Today is my six month ultrasound and we get to find out the genders today.

Dr. Stevens greets us and takes Tobias and I to a room where she squirts cold gel on my belly and shows us the babies. We're having a boy and a girl. We're both overjoyed and go back to the apartment to decide on baby names for them.

Our conversation about names goes on for what seems like forever. "What about the name Alex?" Tobias suggests and I shake my head as it reminds me of Al. We through about every letter in the baby name book we have until we decide on names we both like. We decide we want to name the girl Emma Natalie with Natalie as the middle name to remember my mom and the boy Ethan Andrew with the middle name for my dad.

Once we've moved everything in, we decide to go shopping for the nursery. We choose two cribs that have a small door that I can easily open on one side, a low changing table and adorable decorations for the bedroom. We find wood blocks to put up near each of the baby's cribs that say their first names.

The next day, everyone comes over for the joint baby shower for Shauna and me.

We play some games and eat cake. I feel stomach hit my stomach and realize the babies have just kicked for the first time. I smile and rub my belly, inviting Tobias to feel them kick and they are strong!

Christina gives us some adorable onesies for the shower while the others give us toys and diapers and other essentials.

It feels good to think about us building our own little family and I couldn't be happier to. Tobias paints the nursery a pale shade of yellow the next day. Zeke calls him to tell us Shauna went into labor last night and they have a baby boy now we can visit. His name is Ben.

We arrive at the infirmary where Shauna is still resting but Zeke shows us their new baby like a proud papa. I must admit that I never expected it but he looks good holding Ben and he will be a great dad to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I don't know how accurate any of the info here on the birth is but I tried to make it as accurate as I could.**

 **Tobias' POV**

About 2 Months Later

Tris and I are excited for the twins to get here and become parents. Neither of us have really taken care of a baby before but we feel confident we'll figure it can't be that hard, right?

I leave for work while Tris is still sleeping peacefully. When I return for lunch, I can immediately tell that something is wrong.

"Tobias." she says full of pain, still in bed and clutching her stomach in pain. She's sweating even though the air is cold and she is dressed in light clothing. "I need you…" her voice trails off as she begins to jerk and shake in a seizure. Horrified, I carry her to the infirmary and Dr. Stevens greets me.

"What happened?" she asks and I tell her how she was sleeping this morning and I discovered her this way. "It sounds like she might be in labor then, we gave her some drugs for the seizures but I don't quite know what's going on yet." Dr. Stevens finishes with a slight look of panic and uncertainty.

"Her blood pressure is very high right now and I am afraid she might have Autonomic Dysreflexia from the labor which can happen to some people with paralysis and spinal cord injury from stressful events like labor. We've given her some meds for the blood pressure and we will need to start her on some Oxytocin to help her labor to quicken. She might have pain with the contractions now even with the epidural to help with the AD."

I walk into the room where Tris, awake and grimacing through the pain now. I move over to rub her back, hold her hand and anything I can to help her through this. I hate seeing her hurt even if it is temporary.

Eventually, after several hours of this, she delivers both of the twins. Since they are slightly premature, they have to stay in the hospital for a few weeks but Tris and I go to hold them as soon as possible.

Our kids are beautiful, I can't wait to watch them grow up and see what they're like. Emma calms when I hold her already. I can't imagine what it's going to be like when I am there after her first heartbreak. I wonder what the twine will be like together.

We finally get to take them home. We deal with many sleepless nights, bottles and diaper changes though I wouldn't trade it for the world. Tris has been a great wife and mother as well.

We still deal with some challenges especially as the twins grow as to how to take care of them. We sometimes have Zeke, Shauna and Ben over for playdates. We watch our kids grow up together.

Once they grew a little older, we see more of their personalities come through. Emma is sweet but sassy as Ethan is smart and playful. We've only made it through the first year or so with them but I can't wait to see what the other seventeen may bring.


	12. Epilogue

**Tris' POV**

We watch our kids play in the grassy fields near Abnegation. I never thought I would be a mom, let alone a mom of twins. We have our issues sometimes but we're a happy family now as Emma takes more after me while Ethan is more like Tobias.

We don't know what the future will bring. After all, they're only toddlers now but we lose each other through it. We live in a world in which our kids won't have to struggle as we did. The world of Chicago still uses the Faction system but we no longer live in fear of not fitting into one. No more war, no more bad happening to the Divergents. Just peace.

It's the best any of us could ask for, right? Our kids will never be victims of war or violence. They're free to express themselves however they wish without consequence. Tobias and I still deal with the after effects of what we went through with the nightmares and traumatic memories but we help each other through it.

My brother, Caleb and I never did quite make up with each other. Too much damage, too much hurt there I guess. Marcus is still exiled and Evelyn and Tobias are working on building the relationship they never really got to have.

As for me, I'm happy with the way things are right now. I don't feel like I could ask for anything more. A loyal husband and two beautiful kids. It might not be the life I wanted or the life I planned to have but it's our life. It's great the way it is and that's what gets me through.

The End.


End file.
